Is This the End?
by Metropolitan Minds
Summary: A short AU story about fem! America and England who our a not-so-happy married couple with a young son
1. Is this really happening?

Amelia tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her husband to return for the bar like usual in her pink silk night rob. "Where the hell is he?" she said to herself as she looked at the clock and saw that it was past 9:30. She suddenly heard faint footsteps coming from the hall wall. Turning her head to the noise with her dirty blonde hair fluttering as she did so "Mommy…?" her and Arthur's four year old son asked as he entered the living room and plopped down next to her on the couch. He then laid his head down on Amelia's lap which she soon instinctively stroke her son's strawberry blond hair "Sweetie why are you up?" She asked her son since it was way past his bed time "I had a bad dream" he replied to her as his little body curled up before he asked "Why are you up Mommy?" Amelia didn't want to talk badly about his father even though he acts like an arrogant d-bag sometimes, but in the end Arthur loved her and his son. "I'm waiting up for your daddy since he went to the store to buy milk and such" she replied to her son's question before lifting him up and holding him in her arms. "Let's get you back into bed, okay?" she asked him which he then replied with a nod and a little yawn escaping his mouth. Amelia soon got up from the couch with her son in her hands as she brought him back to his room.

Once the two were in the room, Amelia tucked in her son with his favorite stuff animal and sung him a little lullaby that she did when he was a baby. After a couple of minutes, her son was fast asleep and she went back to the living room finding that ten minutes has past and Arthur or his car was nowhere in sight, which got her worried that something might of happened to him. However, that worrying lasted for a short while until the high beams from her husband's car came through the living room's window. Soon they were turned off and Arthur came out stumbling to the front door where Amelia was waited. She sniffed the alcohol that was coming off his body which made her get angry at him "What the hell Arthur? Coming home smelling like booze, do you really want your son to know that you're a freaking alcoholic? No even better, get into a car accident cause of drinking and go to jail for killing someone or hell end up in the morgue! Do you want your son not have a father? " She scorned him like she usually did but this time she let out all her anger. "Oh stop yell…yelling you'll wake A-Allen" Arthur slurred back at her with the same amount of anger in his face. This was a usual night for the two of them after Allen was born and money was tight. They use to love each other but now they basically can't stand being in the same room together. "Know what Arthur, why don't you shut the hell up? And another thing, when did you start to care about your son? Last time I checked, I'm the one that cooks for him, reads to him, helps him with his school work and tucks him in at night! You're not even in the poor boy's life and he needs a father!" She yelled at him. Arthur quickly stiffened up and yelled back "Why if someone got off her lazy ass and got herself a job other than being Miss Stay-at-home-mother then maybe we wouldn't be in this crisis and maybe I wouldn't be out drinking with the fellas!" Amelia flinched at his words as she took a step back from him before she manned up and shouted "Oh is that what you think I do? Because I don't do the lawn, laundry, groceries shopping, cooking and even do the taxes when you're poisoning your kidneys!" That was a finally straw for Arthur. Without thinking about his actions he slapped Amelia in her face.

Amelia backed away from her husband. She started to tear up and cover her now red check as her husband keep apologizing for his actions which she couldn't hear. She looked at her wedding ring and took it off to throw it at him "Take your fucking ring!" she shouted at him before running straight to Allen's room to find the boy under the covers shaking from the fighting. "Hey sweetie" she said softly as she took the covers off him and scooped Allen up in his arms. He tried to make out words through his crying but she shushed him "Sweetie you and me are going away for a little while, okay?" which her son then nodded. Quickly she placed her son back down on his bed and went to get his luggage bag in his closet. Amelia then crammed some of Allen's clothing into the bag before going and getting her clothing. Arthur didn't stop her as he was on the couch with his hands running through his hair to figure out the right words to tell Amelia but it was no use as the alcohol clouded his judgment. Once she had clothing for a week, she crammed it into the bag and zipped it up. Amelia then picked up her son a wheeled the luggage bag out of Allen's room. Before she left the house, she took her car keys and wallet with her. Arthur just watched in slow motion as his wife and son left the house. "What have I done?" he asked himself as he put his face into the palms of his hands.


	2. A New Day

Amelia went to her car and placed her son into his booster seat before she went to the driver's side of her rundown 1999 maxima. She soon locked the car doors and started to think. 'What the hell should I do now?' she asked herself since the past twenty minutes felt like a horrible nightmare that she wanted to wake up from so badly. However, this was no nightmare, it was reality, and she couldn't take back the words filled with venom and hatred that already left her lips. And it was for certain that Arthur couldn't take back the pain that he caused her, both physically and verbally. Now, she finds herself driving in a dark open road, with no idea what her future with Arthur,or anything for that matter, will hold. It took her awhile before deciding to drive to her older brother's house ,since he usually is up late with his boyfriend and he live in the town town over. She eventually made it to his house, which is about five minutes away from where she lived.

Once she parked in his driveway, the surprised Matthew walked out of his house and looked at his little sister's car. Amelia reluctantly stepped out of the car, but didn't say a single word. It was very obvious that she was upset, so she hid her face the best she could from him. She didn't want him to notice where Arthur hit her, which was now very obvious since it was starting to form a bruise. "What happened?" Matthew exclaimed as his jaw dropped at the sight of the wound. Amelia didn't respond as she continued to unpack the car and take her son out of his booster seat, "Please, can we talk later?" she asin an unusual tone to his brother. Her voice usually was so loud and cheerful, but now it was hollow and barely audible."If that's what you want." the concerned brother worriedly replied. She mouthed a thank you to her brother before adding "Can you get the suitcase for me? I got my hands filled." Matthew nodded and proceeded to get his sister's luggage from the car. The three of them soon went inside the house where Francis, Matthew's boyfriend, was sitting in the living room. He said his hellos before Amelia asked him to take Allen and put him to sleep since it was past his bedtime, which Francis agreed to. He moved Allen out of Amelia's hands and into his arms before going upstairs to put the young boy to bed. "Oh Amelia, do you want some coffee while you tell me about that bruise?" Matthew said as he walked his shaking younger sister to the kitchen, once she agreed to the coffee and covered the bruise on her face. In the kitchen, he started to make coffee as his sister sat herself down at the table, and watched her brother make her cup of coffee in silence. After a couple minutes, the coffee was done and placed in front of Amelia. "Now tell me, did Arthur hurt you? Tell me what happened" Matthew said calmly as he sat next to his sister to comfort her. Amelia picked up her cup with her shaking hands and took a sip. Before she placed it down and started to cry about what happened between her and her husband.

Matthew listened quietly as his sister told him every last bit of the fight, from when Arthur came home to the end, where he hit Amelia and where she left the home with his nephew. Once Amelia was done with her story, Matthew looked rather angry "That son-of-a-bitch" he muttered under his breath. He really didn't like Arthur from the start, hell, he was Amelia's older brother. It was his job to keep the boys who dated Amelia in check, and being the best hockey player in the district made him look quite tough, even though he was a pushover for the most part. However, once he saw Arthur, he annoyed Matt so much. Arthur was in the same grade as Matthew which made him three years older than his sister. Not only that, but he looked and acted like a little punk. Fighting the urges to tell off Arthur and tell him to get the hell of the house, he saw how much he made his sister happy and was even surprised when that punk started to change for the better when he was with Amelia. "Hello Matty? Earth to Matty?"Amelia said as Matthew was thinking back about the time when his sister and Arthur starting to date "I'm sorry Amelia, I guess I was daydreaming" he replied with a nervous laugh, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But this is no time to daydream, I really need your help Matty. I-I don't know what to do" she spoke truthfully as her brain was starting to shut down. "I mean, I still love him but I'm afraid at the same time. I just-" she continued to speak before Matthew cut in "Well sis, I can't tell you what to do. But I know my confident and prideful sister would face her fears head on to at least get a silver lining." Amelia just nodded at his words and took another sip of her coffee before asking her brother if she can spend a week at his house, which Matthew said yes to like always when his sister wanted something reasonable. "Oh, and two things Matty; thank you so much for letting me stay here, and are you hiring at your pancake house?" She asked her brother since she really didn't want to seem like a burden to them "Of course, we're short on waiters ever since Paul and Dylan quit last month. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I want to give you my resume since I wanna pull my own weight."

Matthew sighed "It's alright, you don-" he was quickly interrupted by Amelia "Please, just let me do this Matty" he reluctantly agreed to give her resume a look, which made Amelia smile faintly after all that has happened that night. For now, she felt like the next day had something good in store for her as she went to the spare bedroom with her and Allen's suitcase in hand.


End file.
